Computer systems are currently in wide use. Many types of computer systems enable users to generate content that can be shared with other people.
By way of example, information worker applications include such things as word processing applications, presentation applications, and spreadsheet applications. All of these types of applications allow a user to generate content that can be shared with other people. In fact, users that use information worker applications present content and view presented content on a regular basis. The content that is presented is normally in a high quality form because it has often been specifically prepared for presentation to others.
Enterprise computer systems are also currently in wide use. Such systems are deployed at companies or other organizations to assist employees in conducting the business of the organization. Some examples of enterprise systems include enterprise resource planning (ERP) systems, customer relations management (CRM) systems, and line-of-business (LOB) systems. Enterprise computer systems can include web application platforms that can be used with networking functionality, content management and document management and they can also include collaboration systems, social networking systems, extranets, website and enterprise search systems, as well as business intelligence systems.
Users of information worker applications are often employed by enterprise or other organizations, and use enterprise systems as well. Thus, a user of an information worker application may create and present content to other employees. The content may be a document, a slide presentation, a spreadsheet, or a wide variety of other content. It can be stored either locally, with the creator, or on an enterprise database. It can also be stored in a cloud-based system, or in other ways as well.
It is common for viewers of a presentation to want to use the content from one or more presentations that they have previously viewed. However, because the presentation content is often scattered around various enterprise storage locations, it can be difficult for an audience member who has viewed a presentation to locate it. In some cases, an audience member may feel comfortable asking the presenter directly to share a link to the presentation content, but this is not always true.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.